New Girl in Town
by SweetBlackCherries
Summary: OK, sixteen year old Baylee is odd, she doesn't feel cold, or hot, and she just found out she was adopted as a baby... this is her journy to the past she never knew she had...


**Life Forgotten, Life Remembered**

SweetBlackCherries

April 2, 2010

A letter. I was sent a letter to tell me that my whole life is a lie. My mother, isn't my mother. My father, isn't my father. My whole family knew. They knew God-damnit! They knew that I was adopted, and they knew I didn't know! And no one told me.

I mean, I never thought that I fit in. I don't get along with my family, they're all indoorsy types, and I love to be out side. They all have light brown or blond hair, mine is nearly black. all their eyes are green, mine are blue. They are all short as heck, and I'm five foot nine. So, I guess that I already knew, but they could have had the decencey to tell me and not let it be a letter.

So, here I am, packing all my stuff to fly from Toronto to Vancouver and then to Seattle, then a couple hours in a car with people I dont know.

"Baylee! Baylee Jane!" my 'mother' hollered from likely the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes I headed down the stairs. "What do you want now?" I asked when I got to the kitchen door way. She was sitting at the small table across the room from me.

"I," she looked at my 'sister'. "Wanted to talk to you before you go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was the same question I asked everytime she asked to talk to me, and she still hasn't answered. The look on her face told me that she still wasn't going to tell me her reasoning. "Whatever, I'm almost packed. After that you have to take it to the UPS place to ship it." I turned on my heel and headed back up the stairs to my room.

It looked so empty. the walls were bare, I had taken all my pictures and posters down and packed most of them away. Others are in one of the four garbage bags of stuff I'm not keeping. The closet door hung open and showed that there was nothing in there either. There was only a few things laying out on the desk, laptop, iPod, a book, eyeliner, a small photo album of me and my best friend and my dog. I had four mid sized boxes and a smaller one that I was shipping out to Washington, a duffle bag and an empty carry-on bad on the bed.

I cracked my knuckles and grabbed the duffle bag and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, as well as my other toiletries. Walking back to my room, I spot my dog eyeing the pet carrier set outside my door. "It's okay Baz, you don't have to go in there until we get to the airport." He looked up at me as if to say I-will-bite-you-if-you-put-me-in-there. "It can't be that bad."

I shake my head and go into my room and zip up my duffle. pulling my phone out of my bra I send off a text.

_Meet me at the park. 10 min._

Within seconds a get a reply from my best friend.

_**Gottcha will b there.**_

I quickly threw the stuff on my desk into the carry-on bag and lift it over my sholder. Skipping down the stairs I throw open the front door. "I'm going to the park! I'll be back later." I holler into the house as the door slams closed on its own. I race down the street to the path and jump the fence into a church yard.

The yard led right to the park, it was a short cut that wasn't really aloud to be used. If someone got caught on the back lawn of the church, they would be in massive trouble.

I hopped the fence on the other side of the yard into the park. Looking over the jungle gym I see that Chelsey isn't here yet. I drop my bag at the edge of the sand pit and drop onto a swing.

"Hey." I look beside me and there is Chels, looking about to cry. She took the news nearly as bad as me. We are more like sisters then friends.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I ask, even though i know the answer.

"My best friend, my sister is going to the otherside of the country and then into another country, you tell me how I'm holding up." She said sarcasticly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. But, you know that you can come out to see me in August. That's only a month." I said hopefully.

"I know, but its still a month." She said sadly as she slumped into the swing next to me. "I checked the weather out there. It's like ten degrees there. Everyone will be in like pants, and you will be in shorts." She laughed at the idea, but thats a normal thing for me, I don't feel the cold much, I wear shorts and tank tops nearly all year long except in the winter.

"I'm always in shorts, Chelsey." I say looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I know, I'm picturing the look on your new brothers face when you go outside in shorts all summer, and fall." she laughed again. "Its going to be so funny."

"I'll send you a picture of it." I say laughing a bit too. My phone buzzes in my bra. I pull it out to see a text from my 'mom'. "Uh oh, text from the anti-mom." I say as I bring up the message.

_**Come home, we're going to the UPS store, then to pick up your tickets.**_

"I gotta go. She's going to drop off my boxes and pick up my tickets. She wants to have a 'family' dinner before I go." I say standing up. "I'll text you before i get on any plane and when i get to seattle, I'll send a picture of my brother."

"Okay, talk to you latter then." She says standing up and giving me a hug.

"See you!" I holler from ontop of the fence and wave.

I trudged through the front door of the house. Its empty I know, my mom's car is gone.

_**Okie dokie people... don't be harsh, this is my first fic that I'm publishing, and i dont have microsoft word, so bare with me.... any spelling mistakes, I say its cuz I don't have a beta... message me if you are concitering being it.... read and review please.... **_

**_SBC_**


End file.
